


Retour à la réalité

by Charybde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charybde/pseuds/Charybde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Undertale n'était que l'histoire d'une petite fille violentée ...<br/>Voici les rapports d'experts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retour à la réalité

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale- Sans And Papyrus. (Spoilers~~!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222808) by KagedFreedom. 



> mini "histoire" inspirée par KagedFreedom (sur deviantart) Cf: http://kagedfreedom.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Sans-And-Papyrus-Spoilers-588635496

1- Rapport de police

~ L’enfant a été retrouvé dans la cour d’un bâtiment désinfecté courant après un chevreau échappé d’un terrain voisin. Deux agents de police ont essayé de l’attraper mais l’enfant s’est enfuie dans le bâtiment. Les agents l’on suivit à l’intérieur jusqu’au sous-sol dans une petite pièce sombre. L’enfant les attendait sur un vieux canapé assis entre deux cadavres. Les policiers on attrapés l’enfant pour le sortir de là puis on appeler des renforts. 

Selon le médecin légiste les deux cadavres retrouvés appartiennent à des hommes, leurs squelettes ne montre aucune lésion ce qui laisserait penser que la cause des décès serait un suicide ou une intoxication au gaz. Le légiste estime la date du décès d’au moins deux ans mais ne peut pas être plus précis à cause de l’état de décomposition des corps. Après avoir consulté les fichiers des personnes disparues, aucun ne mentionnant deux hommes de ces tailles et âge, les enquêteurs pensent qu’il s’agissait de deux sans-domiciles.

L’enfant retrouvé est de sexe féminin et à été confié à un médecin pour des examens. Les enquêteurs de police n’ont pas trouvés de fichier de personne disparue correspondant à l’enfant. L’enquête reste donc ouverte.

L’enquête sur les deux corps est cependant close, les squelettes vont être enterrés dans une fosse commune.

2- Rapport du médecin

~ La fillette, âgée d’environ cinq ans, est petite et très maigre. Elle a semblée réticente au contact physique dans un premier temps et j’ai dû faire appel à deux aides pour l’immobiliser afin de l’examiner. De nombreuses cicatrises ont étés retrouvés sur son dos ainsi que des traces montrant un bras cassé datant d’il y a plus d’un an. J’ai aussi noté plusieurs traces de brulures de cigarette sur ses bras et cuisses, ces éléments montrent qu’elle a subi des sévices violents. Mais le plus inquiétant pour l’instant est son état de déshydratation et malnutrition avancé. 

Nous avons dû l’attacher dans un lit à sangles pour la réhydrater et la nourrir par perfusion.

L’enfant ne parle pas mais émet des sons pour indiquer son mécontentement. 

Un psychiatre a été demandé par les enquêteurs, il devrait arriver aujourd’hui mais la communication avec la fillette me semble difficile.

3- Rapports du psychiatre

~ Après plusieurs entretiens avec l’enfant j’ai finalement obtenue son nom, « Frisk ».  
Elle est capable de parler mais son langage et peu développé pour son âge. Je la vois quatre fois par semaine afin de créer un lien de confiance pour lui permettre de s’exprimer.

Les enquêteurs cherchent encore ses responsables légaux pour les arrêter. Les parents de l’enfant, n’ayant pas signalé sa disparition, me laisse penser qu’ils ont d’autres problèmes avec la justice. De plus nous ignorons encore aujourd’hui si elle a été abandonnée ou si elle s’est enfuie suite aux violences faites à son égard.  
Après son rétablissement la petite sera transférée dans l’hôpital psychiatrique ou je travaille pour faciliter la communication de plus dans son état physique et psychique fragile elle ne peut pas être placée.

~ Enfin, après plusieurs semaines, Frisk a accepté de communiquer avec moi et de répondre à mes questions. Voici la retranscription du court entretien :

\- Pourquoi étais-tu toute seule dans ce vieux bâtiment ?  
\- J’ étais pas seule ! j’étais avec mes amis Sans et Papyrus ! ils sont où ?  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- C’est mes amis, les squelettes ! ils étaient avec moi, je crois que les gens qui m’ont attrapée leur ont fait du mal {Frisk se mis à pleurer}  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas tu es en sécurité maintenant ! est-ce que tu peux me parler de tes parents ?  
\- Non ils sont méchants ! je veux voir Sans et Papyrus ! {ses pleurs augmentent, l’entretien doit être conclu}

Malgré l’interruption précoce de l’entretien, je peux à présent voir que l’enfant à des problèmes psychiatriques plus importants que prévue. Il semblerait qu’elle se soit inventé une histoire pour palier à ses carences affectives. Hors enregistrement elle m’a aussi demandé des nouvelles de « Toriel et Asriel » lorsque je lui ai demandé de qui il s’agissait elle m’a dit que c’était des chèvres « la maman est triste parce qu’elle croit que Asriel et mort mais il était juste dans la cours, je l’ai retrouvé ». 

~Après une conversation avec les agents de police je comprends à présent qui est Asriel et Toriel. Le premier est le chevreau après lequel Frisk courait lorsqu’elle a été trouvée. Cependant « Toriel » n’est pas une chèvre comme me l’a dit Frisk mais semble être un manteau de fourrure blanc trouvé dans la petite pièce en sous-sol où étaient les deux cadavres.

Les enquêteurs m’ont dit que l’enquête resterait ouverte pour retrouver les parents de Frisk mais ils ne s’attendaient pas à les trouver un jour. 

Frisk devra rester en service psychiatrique jusqu’à ce qu’elle comprenne qu’elle à inventé cette histoire d’être amis avec des chèvres et des squelettes. Mais un biais cognitif semble bloquer son processus de rationalisation. Peut-être que cette histoire fantastique lui permet de ne pas sombrer dans une dépression, malgré tout ce qu’elle a vécu l’enfant reste souriante et gentille avec tout le monde.


End file.
